WARRIORS: Fire and Ice: Deprived
by Mister Vincent Murray
Summary: So...this is what it's like to die... the young she-cat thought as her world faded to black... - In the first book of Fire and Ice, the birth of a kit tears apart her family just before a foreboding prophecy is delivered to the deputy... Loyalties are tested, hearts are broken, and lives are taken as the tale unfolds. READ AND REVIEW. [Rated T for Violence and Homosexual Pairing]
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**EmberClan**

_**Leader: **_** Crowstar: **a lanky, sleek black tom with vibrant blue eyes and long limbs

_**Deputy:**_** Thornmask: **a pale tawny tom with black tabby stripes and pale blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_** Foxflicker: **a small, almost feminine tortoiseshell tom with bright green eyes

_**Warriors:**_** Sparrowheart: **a fluffy black tom with golden eyes and a long, bushy tail

** Whiteflame: **a small but sleek white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice; Ringpaw_

** Darksong: **a pretty black she-cat with pale yellow-gold eyes

**Blackfire: **a little, fiery black tom with amber eyes rimmed with gold

_Apprentice; Ebonypaw_

**Owlfeather: **a small, fluffy brown she-cat with wide, owl-like golden eyes

** Shadeleaf: **a pretty gray-black and white she-cat with amber eyes

** Adderbite: **a lanky black tom with dark golden-amber eyes and a long tail

_Apprentice; Rainpaw_

** Grassheart: **a lanky, long-limbed black tom with pale green eyes

** Tallflower: **a lanky, very tall black she-cat with pale green eyes

** Silentrose: **a beautiful but mute black she-cat with golden eyes

_**Queens:**_** Nightlily: **a beautiful black she-cat with bright, vibrant electric blue eyes

Kits; **Sorrelkit **(a little black she-cat), **Breezekit **(a sleek black tom),

**Hawkkit** (a fluffy black tom), and **Unnamed **(a gray-black and cream she-cat)

_**Apprentices:**_** Ringpaw:** a tawny she-cat with black tabby stripes, a ringed tail, and blue eyes

** Ebonypaw: **a petite she-cat with sleek raven-black fur and golden eyes

** Rainpaw: **a fluffy black tom with pale blue eyes ringed with darker blues

_**Elders: **_** Spidersong: **an elderly black queen with one gold eye and one electric blue

**FrostClan**

_**Leader: **_** Ripplestar: **a pretty silver tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green

_**Deputy:**_** Morningbreeze: **a lanky, long-legged white she-cat with pretty green eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_** Echoleaf: **a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

_Apprentice; Stormpaw_

_**Warriors:**_** Paleflower: **a slender, cream-colored she-cat with light blue eyes

_Apprentice; Runningpaw_

**Cloudpelt: **a fluffy white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Silverheart: **a large silver and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

** Pebblestep: **a cream tom with stripes around his paws and legs and amber eyes

** Blizzardscar: **a large, short-furred white tom with icy blue eyes and a torn ear

** Creekfur: **a small, fluffy white tom with dark blue eyes

** Mallowtail: **a cream tabby and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

** Shellheart: **a lanky, sleek silver tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Talonpaw_

** Mistyheart: **a little, fluffy gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Queens:**_** Lightwind: **a long-legged cream tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Kits; **Wingkit **(a fluffy white she-cat)

**Dawnsong: **a beautiful silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Expecting Silverheart's Kits

_**Apprentices:**_** Stormpaw: **a little gray tabby tom with pale, unfocused, blind blue eyes

**Runningpaw: **a white she-cat splashed with pale gray and bright blue eyes

**Talonpaw: **a fluffy white, gray, and black splotched she-cat with ice blue eyes

_**Elders:**_** Featherfur: **a fluffy white tom with gray and silver dapples and amber eyes

** Puddlesplash: **a pale brown tabby tom with pretty blue eyes

** Whispersong: **an elderly white queen with blind green eyes and a bobbed tail


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The crimson moon was at its peak, casting an eerie red glow on EmberClan's camp. _Outside the nursery, a little den tucked away towards the back of the clearing, a black tom paced back and forth impatiently. A few of the warriors who were up either for night duties or to comfort him gave him sympathetic but exasperated looks.

"You know, you're going to walk a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that." a tawny tom with black tabby stripes commented with a friendly smirk. His pale blue eyes gave way to his worry despite his calm, teasing tone.

"It's been hours, Thornmask…tonight's the blood moon, that isn't a good sign." the tom retorted with a sigh but continuing to pace. The pale tabby sighed, flattening his ears as he watched his long time friend and clanmate fret like a queen over a newborn. His pale blue eyes turned to the warrior beside him, as if willing the white she-cat to help him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the young tortoiseshell medicine cat slipped out of the nursery.

"How is she?" the black tom demanded as he stopped the medicine cat.

"She's fine…she's just exhausted." the young medicine cat tried to step around his leader, green gaze avoiding his leader's blue one. Thornmask couldn't help but catch the awkward tone in the cat's voice as he tried to rush back to his den.

"And the kits, can I see them?" the leader asked once more, stepping to block him once more.

"Two toms and two she-cats…see for yourself." with those words, the tortoiseshell tom trotted back to his den. Thornmask watched uneasily as the black tom slipped inside and hesitantly followed.

"Listen, Crowstar-" the pale tabby began but stopped as he saw his leader frozen in place. His pale blue gaze followed his friend's electric blue one to the four kits nestled up to their mother. Nightlily was pointedly looking away from them, her electric blue eyes half closed and almost tearful. Three were pure black, as all their ancestors, but one was an odd mix of gray-black and cream. One of the colors neither dominated nor seemed to be the base color, just patched the fluffy little kit.

"_Who was it?_" Crowstar practically screeched at his mate. Thornmask flinched as he watched the anger flare in Crowstar's eyes. For as long as Crowstar and Nightlily's ancestries went back, all the cats of their family were black and predominantly had blue or golden eyes. The pale tabby deputy knew what was going through his friend's mind…that the kits weren't his.

"You, Crowstar…you're the father…I don't know what happened." Nightlily choked, closing her eyes.

"Look at me and tell me these are my kits." Crowstar said dangerously. Nightlily was a beautiful she-cat, she'd broken many hearts when she'd become mates with Crowstar…the fact that it was arranged didn't help either. The she-cat suddenly whirled around, glaring at her leader with infuriated electric blue eyes.

"They're your kits, Crowstar, _yours!_ How mousebrained can you be to think I'd have another tom's kits?" she snarled back. Thornmask stepped between the two, pushing Crowstar back.

"Crowstar, come on…you need to cool off." he tried to reason with his friend, the tom growled and stormed out of the den. Nightlily sunk back into her nest with a defeated, choked sob and purposely avoided looking at the kits.

"Listen, Nightlily…he's just scared. He really loves you, and the kits. He just needs to think a little bit." Thornmask offered, nudging the she-cat gently. The black queen shied away from him and closed her teary eyes.

"Thank you, Thornmask…but please, just go." she said just above a whisper. He frowned and turned to leave, but just before he stepped out of the nursery he glanced back at the sleeping kits.

"They're beautiful, Nightlily…" the pale tabby said before walking out of the den. Many cats had gathered in the clearing to see what the commotion was and murmurs drifted in the cool night air. _Great, here come the rumors, _he thought with a quiet sigh.

"What's going on?" the white she-cat from earlier asked quietly, her yellow gaze clouded with worry and confusion. He sighed, Whiteflame stood out among the EmberClan cats…traditionally they had darker pelts or shades of red…monochromatic colors were more of a FrostClan trait, especially white.

"Listen, can you help me get everyone back inside? I'll explain later." the tawny and black tom asked her too quietly for any other cat to hear. The white she-warrior nodded and headed to round up the other warriors. _Maybe she'd be a good mentor for the new kit, she knows what it's like to be different… _

Thornmask sighed and caught sight of his daughter peering from the apprentice den. She was basically a smaller, she-cat version of him. But her wide, pale blue eyes were round with confusion as she looked at her father for answers.

"Everyone, go back to your dens…we have patrols in the morning." Thornmask said decisively as he eyed his curious clanmates with an icy blue glare. It took a bit of persuading from both the deputy and Whiteflame, but they eventually got all the cats back to their nests. As Thornmask laid in his nest and closed his eyes, a familiar smell wafted to him. He fought sleep, wanting to follow the scent and find the owner, but it overtook him.

"Thornmask…" a soft voice whispered gently, making the tom open his eyes. He's heart jolted with both pain, longing, and love as he saw the gray and ginger tortie crouched down before him.

"Cinderspark." He almost choked on the name as he nuzzled the tortoiseshell she-cat. "I missed you so much…"

"I wish I could have spoken to you sooner, Thornmask." the starry queen whispered as she curled up to the tom. Cinderspark had died during Ringpaw's kitting along with their other daughter, Ashkit. Both the living deputy and the dead queen were on the verge of tears of both longing and happiness, but she was the one to pull back. "I have something important to tell you…"

"But, I'm not the clan leader," Thornmask said, leaning forward so their foreheads rested on each other. Honestly, he was just buying time to spend with his dead mate…the love of his life. He'd insisted on burying her and their daughter himself, despite the Elders' offer to help as it was their duty…that last image of burying his mate and kit had haunted his dreams for far too long.

"Crowstar isn't stable enough to speak to us, you know that." the little gray tortoiseshell said gently, nuzzling his cheek. "I don't have much time, Thornmask."

"I don't want you to go…" he whined, not caring how pathetic it sounded. It was true.

"I'll see you again, maybe next time you can meet Ashkit…" she said, holding back tears as she licked his cheek. The pale tom finally took a deep breath, nodded, and looked his mate in the eyes with sorrow.

"_As Fire and Ice's paths collide, the very earth will tremble and the Clans will fall."_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Why haven't they opened their eyes yet?" _the anxious voice of Nightlily stirred the young kit from her sleep. She had heard other cats call her mother by that name, she'd also heard them refer to her siblings by names like that…but she'd never heard any cat call her a name, well, speak of her at all really.

"They will when they're ready, Nightlily. Have you named her yet?" a voice asked pointedly. _Foxflicker, _she reminded herself. He came to visit every day.

"No, Crowstar wants nothing to do with her."

_Who are they talking about? _She wondered. It hadn't dawned on her just yet, but Nightlily and Crowstar had never bothered to name her. She tried to force her eyes open, wanting to see what was going on.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a name, Nightlily." Foxflicker's voice lowered to a slight growl, she guessed that meant he was angry.

_If I can hear emotions, can I see them? _She wondered, that thought only made her more desperate to open her eyes. Her curiosity was boiling over. She felt one of her littermates squirm beside her. _Maybe they'll open their eyes too._

"Look, Foxflicker. She's a freak accident, what do you want me to name her? Wrongkit? Oddkit? Mistakekit? Oh, how about Freakkit?" Nightlily growled back, more anger in her tone than she had ever heard.

"How about you recognize she's your daughter and has the same right to a name as any of her littermates?" he retorted, his voice rising dangerously. She finally forced her eyes to crack open, but quickly squeezed them shut. Even the dim light of the nursery was too harsh. She slowly blinked until she could open them, but the quarreling cats were oblivious to her.

"She doesn't even look like me! She doesn't look like me, Crowstar, either of our parents, grandparents, or any cat of her bloodline! How can she be _my_ kit?" She saw Nightlily for the first time, a beautiful black she-cat with blazing electric blue eyes. She suddenly had a new question, _Do I look like her?_

"You gave birth to her you mousebrain! Or are there too many bees in your brain to remember?" Her attention turned to Foxflicker, he had tortoiseshell fur and bright but angry green eyes. She figured they didn't look like that all the time, just now because he was angry. _So you can see emotion._

"She's not my kit!" Nightlily practically screeched at the smaller tom. She flinched back, involuntarily letting out a faint mewl. Two pairs of angry but shocked eyes turned to her.

"Well look, she opened her eyes before any of _your _kits." Foxflicker snapped, shooting a spiteful glare at Nightlily.

"I don't care, Foxflicker. If it wasn't for her, Crowstar would still love me…" Nightlily said, turning away from both her kits and the medicine cat. _What was that in her voice, sadness? _She couldn't tell, it still sounded angry but then again it sounded sad. This she-cat was confusing.

"You'd choose a _tom _over your own _kit?_" Foxflicker said quietly, glaring at the queen, "You're a fool, Nightlily. I'll take the kit to Crowstar. Maybe he'll see some sense in it."

"He won't, he hates her just as much as I do." Nightlily said in a low, icy tone as her blue eyes glared at her paws. She watched quietly, questions racing through her mind.

"Then Thornmask will, he thinks you're just as crazy as I do." Foxflicker growled and padded towards her. She looked up at him with wide, murky green eyes. "Come along, little one. You need a name."

_I get a name, _she let out a slight purr at the thought, _Just like everyone else! _Foxflicker picked her up by the scruff and padded out of the den. She flinched as the light struck her eyes, it hurt more than when she had first opened them. As they adjusted, she began to see other cats. It was then she realized how big they all were, how small she was.

"Hey, Foxflicker, I was just-what are you doing?" asked a small cat, she was black like Nightlily but her eyes were golden. Foxflicker gently set her down and sighed.

"This is Nightlily's kit, she won't name her so I'm going to Thornmask so we can give her a name." the tortoiseshell tom explained. _She wouldn't name me? _Her heart dropped, _she _was the cat Nightlily and Foxflicker had been arguing over.

"Oh, that's _her_." The black she-cat said with a slight frown, she bent down so they were eye level. "Hey, little one, I'm Ebonypaw." The golden-eyed she-cat smiled slightly and she tried to return the gesture.

"Hello." She mewed, tipping her head slightly as a thought hit her. Maybe her name was Little One, but then again…better to ask and be sure. "Am I 'Little One'?" Both Foxflicker and Ebonypaw chuckled.

"You know, you could call her Littlekit. It's cute." Ebonypaw said, looking up at Foxflicker. The tortoiseshell shrugged.

"I'd like to ask Thornmask about it first-" Foxflicker began, only to be cut off by the little cream and gray she-cat.

"I like Littlekit." Little One said, looking between the two cats.

"Who have we here?" came yet another voice, it belonged to yet another black cat, but this one was a tom.

"I'm Littlekit!" she piped, attempting to smile like Ebonypaw had. The black tom smiled down at her.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Adderbite." He said gently before turning his golden gaze to Foxflicker, "Is she the kit Nightlily and Crowstar have been fussing over?" Foxflicker nodded solemnly and Adderbite rolled his eyes. "Am I the only one who doesn't care for the 'Black Cat' tradition?" Littlekit guessed he was speaking to himself by his quieter tone of voice.

"Your eyes are kind of amber." Foxflicker said thoughtfully. The conversation was thoroughly confusing Littlekit.

"What's the Black Cat Tradition?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Cats who are all black with gold or blue eyes become mates with another cat who is pure black with blue or gold eyes, in turn, their kits are all black with blue or gold eyes, and the cycle continues. Your mother and father are part of it, my parents are too, but you're not." Ebonypaw explained gently, her tail flicking.

"But…if the kits are all black with blue or gold eyes… Am I?" Littlekit asked, looking to the golden-eyed she-cat for answers.

"No, Littlekit, you're not. You're gray and cream, kind of spotted but not really, and your eyes are a green color." Foxflicker said, looking sadly at the little she-cat.

"But, why?" she asked, genuinely confused. If her parents were both Black Cats then why wasn't she? It didn't make any sense.

"Well, we don't know, Littlekit." Foxflicker said hesitantly.

"Hey, Foxflicker, are you using Ebonypaw or can I have my apprentice back?" yet another black cat approached. He was smaller than Adderbite and his eyes were more amber and rimmed with gold. "Oh, who is this?"

"I'm Littlekit!" she said again, smiling. She tipped her head and her smile faded slightly, "What's your name?"

"Blackfire, it's nice to meet you." He said with a slight smile, but something flickered in his eyes…pity perhaps. "Come on, Ebonypaw, we need to get back to training."

"Bye, Littlekit." Ebonypaw said before following her mentor out. Littlekit looked up at Foxflicker expectantly and the tom snorted.

"Yes?" she flinched back at his tone and he sighed. "Come on, Thornmask will want to meet you."

Littlekit walked beside Foxflicker on very unsteady legs, slowly learning how to get her paws to work correctly. The little gray-black and cream she-cat looked around the camp in wonder, murky green eyes wide with curiosity and awe. Everything was just so _big_. Not quite paying attention, she tripped over her own paws and tumbled forward into the leg of another cat.

"Oof!" she breathed as she toppled back slightly. She looked up to see yet another black cat, but this black tom had electric blue eyes like her mother that glared down at her. He tore his pained gaze from her and turned on Foxflicker.

"What is she doing out here?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I'm taking her to see Thornmask, since neither you nor Nightlily will give her a proper name."

"But I have a name-" Littlekit began, but the toms paid her no mind.

"She doesn't need one, look at her. She's a disgrace!" Littlekit flinched as Crowstar growled at the tom. She flattened herself low to the ground.

"Why? Just because of the way she _looks? _Crowstar, that's complete fox dung!"

"What's in StarClan's name is going on out here?" came a confused, somewhat irritated voice before a huge tawny tom approached the quarreling cats. His thick fur was striped through with black tabby markings, making the tawny-gold color almost seem white. His pale blue gaze found Littlekit and softened slightly before it turned to Crowstar. "Why don't you get some rest, Crowstar? The gathering is tonight, you can't lead the clan properly if you're worn out."

Crowstar stalked off, tail lashing and ears flattened. Littlekit raised her head slightly to look at the newcomer and Foxflicker. She was confused and a little scared. Foxflicker still looked infuriated as he turned to the new tom.

"She needs a name-" Littlekit sat up indignantly.

"I have a name." she said pointedly, tail flicking. The new cat chuckled and padded over to her.

"Well, I'm Thornmask. What's your name?" the pale tabby asked gently, whiskers twitching and amusement making his icy blue eyes sparkle.

"_Littlekit, my name is Littlekit."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Awe, Littlekit. I love her.

Anyways, New Kits Are being born into FrostClan and they need names/descriptions. **Please** if you submit one make sure they are lighter colored, see the Allegiances for examples of what FrostClan cats should look like. Talonpaw is not a good example though. She had a weird story so shhh.

Alright,cool. Can I get some reviews? Flame me if you want, I just need feedback. If you do flame please make sure you put something sensible, not just 'it sucks.'

Alright, guys- **holy babies every note starts with an A word. **Sorry, that blew my mind.

Anyway! I'll have the next chapter up soon, please follow/favorite, read, and review! Also, if you have character suggestions for kits make them detailed and not Mary Sue-ish.

**Viva La Vinny**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Almost a moon passed after Littlekit got her name, _she spent her days exploring under the watchful gazes of Foxflicker, Thornmask, and Ebonypaw. Ebonypaw was becoming more and more of a friend to the little gray and cream she-cat. The black apprentice was friendly, kind, and patient with the young kit, showing her around the camp and introducing her to her clanmates. Nightlily had begun to bring her siblings out of the nursery but never let them speak to Littlekit, all she could do was watch them play until Ebonypaw got back from training.

Littlekit sat at the edge of camp, nestled under a fern that both shaded and hid her. Though the EmberClan cats couldn't see her, she could see them just fine. Her gaze found Owlfeather, an odd little brown she-cat who always seemed to be in a trance. Nearby the strange she-cat sat Grassheart and Tallflower, they were siblings and kind of like her. One of their parents had been a Black Cat, and though they both had black pelts they had pale green eyes.

The only true Black Cats were Crowstar, Nightlily, Breezekit, Sorrelkit, Hawkkit, Ebonypaw, Rainpaw, Silentrose, Darksong, Sparrowheart, and Spidersong. Tallflower, Grassheart, Adderbite, and Blackfire were black pelted but had different colored eyes. Owlfeather, Shadeleaf, Thornmask, Foxflicker, and Ringpaw weren't involved in the Black Cat Tradition. But Littlekit, she was just the odd ball of the group.

Littlekit, lost in her thoughts as she watched the cats move about the camp, was completely caught off guard as a cat crashed into the fern she was under and nearly squished her. She let out a yelp of both shock and pain as she and the black tom tumbled out in confusion and pain.

"Breezekit, you mousebrain! You're as clumsy as a badger!" Sorrelkit called as she and Hawkkit bounded up to the two, they both skidded to a halt when they saw Littlekit. All three of the kits had their parents' electric blue eyes, but they had more of an innocent look than a hateful one.

"It's not my fault you got in my way!" Breezekit said indignantly before looking at the cat he had tumbled into. As realization hit him he awkwardly backed away to stand beside his siblings, the argument completely forgotten.

"What?" Littlekit asked quietly as she felt the three gazes burn into her and watch the guilt creep into their eyes.

"Nightlily says we aren't supposed to play with you." Sorrelkit said quietly, shying back from her sister. Her littermates awkwardly shuffled back as well.

"Or speak to you." Hawkkit added, ears flattening. The three kits turned and dashed back to the nursery. Littlekit's ears flattened before she padded to Foxflicker's den, tail trailing the ground behind her and eyes content on her paws.

"Littlekit?" she ignored the tortoiseshell tom's questioning call as she curled up in her nest. Ever since Foxflicker had taken her from the nursery, she had been sleeping in a nest in his den. The tortoiseshell tom padded up to her with a frown, "Littlekit…"

"Can I ask you something, Foxflicker?" she asked quietly, keeping her nose tucked in her paws so only her half closed eyes were visible.

"Of course, little one." He said gently. The medicine cat looked genuinely worried about the young bi-colored kit.

"What's wrong with me?" the tom seemed taken aback by the question. Littlekit wanted to know why her parents didn't want her, why her siblings seemed scared of her…why she was different.

"Littlekit, look at me for a minute." Littlekit looked up at him, but only with her eyes. He used a paw to pull her head from her paws as he spoke, "Listen to me, and listen well. There is _nothing _wrong with you, Littlekit. Do you understand me?"

"Then why am I in the medicine cat den while my mother and siblings are in the nursery and my entire family is pretending like I don't exist? Why don't they want me? Crowstar and Nightlily hate me, my littermates ran away from me like I had some kind of disease, and I live in the medicine cat den because my mother doesn't want me. That must mean something is wrong with me, Foxflicker…why can't I just be like them?" she choked out before curling back up into a ball.

Foxflicker just stared at the kit, and she hated the feeling of the tom's green gaze on her pelt. He was disappointed, she could tell, and maybe even a little angry. She flinched as he sighed, her thoughts on his emotions confirmed.

"Do you want to be just like the rest of them, Littlekit? Do you want to be just another Black Cat in the Tradition, nothing but another clone? Nothing's wrong with you, you're just different. You can embrace your individuality and be a special cat, or you can hate it and be a freak." The tortoiseshell tom said, green gaze intent on the small, shivering kit. She slowly raised her head and looked at him, deciding that Foxflicker was probably the wisest cat she'd ever met.

"Thank you, Foxflicker." She said, sniffling as she tried to regain the little dignity she still had. She sat up and tried to fix her tousled, dusty pelt.

"Now, go get yourself some freshkill and see if Ebonypaw is back from training." The tom said dismissively, nudging her from the nest.

"Did the apprentices feed the elders yet?" she asked quietly, remembering what Thornmask and Ebonypaw had taught her about the Warrior Code. Elders always ate first. Even though queens and kits were allowed to eat before the other ranks, Littlekit often waited to eat with Ebonypaw and the other apprentices, not feeling much like one of the kits.

"Take a piece of freshkill to the Elders' Den, maybe Spidersong will tell you a story." Foxflicker said with the faintest trace of a smile. Littlekit dashed out of the den, eager to meet Spidersong for the first time.

"Then make sure you eat!" he called after her as she bounded out to the freshkill pile. She had to think about where she put her paws, as she was still a bit clumsy. She slowed to a trot as she eyed the prey. Littlekit had no idea what Spidersong would want, so she grabbed the largest rabbit she could manage to carry while praying the elder liked rabbits. She stumbled under the weight of the rabbit before as she carried it across the clearing, earning looks of amusement and confusion from a few warriors resting before or after patrols.

When she finally staggered into the Elders' Den, she ungracefully dropped the prey and toppled back into a sitting position. An elderly black she-cat raised her head and looked at the she-cat with one golden eye and one electric blue. Littlekit's heart skipped a beat, Spidersong was a Black Cat.

"Is that for me?" Spidersong asked politely, whiskers twitching. Littlekit nodded and tried to nose it towards the black she-cat. She chuckled and pulled it forward with one raven colored paw, "You're a bit small for an apprentice, aren't you?"

"I'm just a kit…" Littlekit said shyly, earning another chuckle from the she-cat.

"Are they giving kits apprentice duties nowadays?" she asked as she chuckled, giving the kit a faint smile.

"I thought you might be hungry." Littlekit offered, ears perking and spirits rising. She didn't know if the elderly queen didn't know, or if she just didn't care that Littlekit was the mistake in the Tradition.

"Well, now that I think about it I'm quite ravenous." Spidersong joked lightly and took a bite of the rabbit, "Ah, my favorite. Thank you, little one."

"You're welcome." Littlekit replied, dipping her head. She remembered what Foxflicker had said and shuffled her paws. "Uhm, Spidersong?"

"Yes, little one?" the black she-cat asked after swallowing another bite of the rabbit.

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked shyly, looking at the queen hopefully. The Black Cat chuckled and nodded, taking another bite as she thought for a moment.

"I remember when I was just an apprentice, there was a third clan in the valley." She began.

"Really?" Littlekit breathed, awestruck as she looked at the she-cat.

"Yes, little one. When there were three clans, they were all at war. Eventually, EmberClan and FrostClan were in tatters and LeafClan was completely wiped out." Spidersong continued. "We were at war for as long as I could remember…my first day of training we were ambushed. My mentor, Timberfall, took me out to see the forest. It was beautiful, everything was green and alive…the newleaf air was warm and sweet…" Littlekit's imagination began to take over. She closed her eyes and imagined the story as it unfolded.

_The much younger, much smaller Spiderpaw padded along behind a large brown and black tabby tom and a ginger she-cat. But her focus was not on her clanmates, it was on the lush forest they walked through. She looked on in awe at the plants, the bushes and flowers and tall grass, the ancient trees that seemed to touch the sky…_

"_Do you smell that?" the ginger she-cat, named Firestrike, asked quietly. Her ears were raised in alarm and the three cats stopped quite suddenly. "It's almost like…" pure fear filled the she-warrior's yellow eyes. "LeafClan!"_

_None of the cats had time to react before a LeafClan patrol was upon them. Six cats attacked the small patrol with war cries and chaos erupted. Even though they were outmatched and outnumbered, the two warriors fought as fierce as LionClan. _

"_Spiderpaw! Get back to camp and get help!" Timberfall yowled before a tabby and white she-cat tackled him. Just as he managed to shove her off two more warriors were upon him. The black apprentice didn't have to be told twice, she dashed off into the undergrowth heading towards camp._

"_Get back here you mangy rabbit-chaser!" a voice snarled behind her. The stench of LeafClan stung her nostrils as the heavy paw steps of her pursuers thundered behind her. When she could see the camp walls she let out a painfully high pitched shriek, only to be tackled by one of the LeafClan cats. _

_EmberClan warriors flooded from the camp and instantly ripped Spiderpaw's attacker off of her. Ivystar, the leader at the time, dashed past as she charged at the LeafClan invaders._

"_Timberfall, Firestrike, in trouble… LeafClan, outnumbered…" she choked out between gasps, a black warrior nodded to her._

"_Lead the way." She forced herself to her paws and dashed back to her clanmates, they were bloodied and slowly being defeated…but they still had the fire of a true EmberClan warrior blazing stubbornly in their eyes._

"EmberClan drove them out of our territory…turns out FrostClan had attacked their camp while they were attacking us." Spidersong said, pausing to take another bite of her rabbit.

"What about Firestrike and Timberfall?" Littlekit asked, opening her eyes. The black queen chuckled.

"So you were listening. They both lived to fight another day, Firestrike happily retired seasons later but Timberfall…Timberfall died in the final battle of the three clans."

"What happened?" Littlekit demanded, her eyes wide with curiosity. Spidersong shook her black head.

"That is a tale for another day, little one. You should get back to your nest and sleep." The elder said as she stood and stretched.

"But…I want to know how the story ends…" Littlekit said, almost whining. She really did want to hear the rest of the story, more stories even. The she-cat's bi-colored eyes rested on the kit.

"You're a curious one… Alright, I'll make you a deal." Littlekit's ears perked as Spidersong laid back down, "Bring me another rabbit tomorrow and I'll tell you more." Littlekit nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than for the elder to continue on with the tales. "Now, get back to your den and get some sleep. Kits shouldn't be out for so long."

"I'll bring you a rabbit tomorrow, I promise!" Littlekit swore before standing and dipping her head politely, "Thanks for the story, Spidersong. I'll go see if Foxflicker wants some freshkill too."

"Leave some duties for the apprentices!" Spidersong called after Littlekit as she dashed out of the den. She grabbed a squirrel and half carried, half dragged it to Foxflicker's den. Once inside she dropped it, bouncing with excitement.

"Foxflicker, Spidersong told me an amazing story about when she was an apprentice and-" she stopped cold in her tracks when she saw the tortoiseshell tom. He was standing over Ebonypaw.

Blood soaked the cobwebs patched the many gouges in her black pelt and her breathing was off. She twitched and gasped in pain, tearing some of the cobwebs and allowing blood to flow freely. The black apprentice looked on the verge of death.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh no, Ebony D:

Angst, angst, angst. Littlekit just can't have a good day.

Nobody has read my author's notes so I guess I'm talking to myself...but if someone does, hey there:)

ANYWAY, **Kits Are Still Open In FrostClan. **Aaannnddd I need feedback.-.

I have no readers...I feel alone.

Kidding, kidding, kind of.

Alright, I'll try to get the next chapter up.

Maybe do some other cat's point of view, eh?

**Viva La Vinny**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Light spilled into the small cave in broken streams through the fern covered entrance. _Within the dimly lit den, a lanky black tom paced in a tight circle. What could he do? Nightlily had to have bore another tom's kits, that was the only explanation for _her_, but deep down he either couldn't or wouldn't believe she would do that. He sighed and stopped, sitting and hitting his head on the wall. He didn't bother to move his head back. He couldn't think straight, it'd been over a moon and he was still worrying over a kit that probably wasn't even his.

Crowstar sighed as he thought back to his warrior days…before Falconstar had made him deputy, before he had gotten Nightlily to be his mate, before any of the madness that had ensued from the forced relationship. He flinched as he remembered Ravencall's constant nagging about him keeping the Black Cat Tradition.

"_Crowheart, you know the only way to keep the Black Cat Tradition going is to take Nightlily as a mate." His mother had said as he tried to rest before the dusk patrol._

"_She doesn't even like me, Ravencall." Crowheart had said exasperatedly, this wasn't the first time Ravencall had given him this lecture. There was Darkpaw, but she was only an apprentice. Besides, Darkpaw mooned over Sparrowpaw like a love struck duck._

"_**Make**__ her like you. Talk to her, and be nice. Spidersong wants her to become your mate, maybe she can help make her like you." Ravencall said pointedly, tipping her nose up as her son sighed once more._

"_I've only __**just **__been made a warrior, I don't need to think about having a mate yet." He almost growled._

He forced himself out of the memory, that fight had been their last. His father had continued the lectures about the Tradition until he'd finally, reluctantly, taken Nightlily on as a mate. The two had never really gotten along; she cared more for herself while Crowheart cared more for his status within the clan, Nightlily preferred keeping herself wrapped around her mate while Crowheart needed his personal space. Even before they were mates they just could never see eye to eye.

Fresh air, that's what he needed. The black tom stalked out of his den, squinting in the sun-high light. He took a moment to look around camp, a moment to look at the cats of his clan. At this hour, all the warriors were either sleeping or waiting for evening patrols. EmberClan only had dawn, dusk, and night patrols. Apprentices trained during the day, but only to fight. His electric blue gaze flickered across the cats in the clearing. There were so many…mistakes.

His gaze found Owlfeather, the brown she-cat had never been sound of mind. Owlfeather was known for sleep walking as an apprentice, not to mention hearing and talking to voices that didn't exist. Then there was Silentrose, the beautiful Black Cat who had never spoken a word. No cat knew if she really couldn't or if she just wouldn't speak, but either way she never had. Whiteflame especially stuck out. She was possibly the first EmberClan cat to ever be born with pure white fur.

And then there was _her_, the kit that had caused so much trouble just by being born. His parents would have died of both shock and embarrassment to find their son's mate having a kit that wasn't of the Tradition. They'd worked so hard to drill into his skull that his kits needed to be Black Cats, that he had to continue the Tradition…now look what had happened.

He shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. Hawkkit, Breezekit, and Sorrelkit were all Black Cats, he still needed to be a father to them…he flattened his ears. He needed to be a father to all of them, even _her_, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of regret when he saw the bi-colored kit. She didn't even have blue eyes…both her parents and two of her grandparents had blue eyes not to mention Spidersong had one blue eye. If she was his kit, wouldn't she at least have blue eyes?

_But if they weren't your kits why would they look so much like you and Nightlily? _a voice in the back of his mind commented. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. He was Crowstar, leader of EmberClan, why was he of all cats stressing so bad over a kit? Only StarClan knew. He had more important things to worry about, like the FrostClan patrol that had nearly claimed Blackfire's life and could still take Ebonypaw's. He still needed to decide who would be going to the gathering.

Crowstar sighed and closed his eyes as his head spun with thoughts. This was too much. He leapt onto Rockpile and looked down at his clan. He'd announce who would attend the gathering, go check on the cats in the medicine cat den, and then go on a solo hunt.

"All cats of EmberClan, gather beneath Rockpile to for a clan meeting." He yowled, watching as cats emerged from their dens or even just turned from what they were doing. "Tonight is the gathering. I will take Thornmask and Foxflicker, obviously, along with Darksong, Whiteflame, Adderbite, Shadeleaf, Rainpaw, and Ringpaw."

A thought suddenly struck him, so he began again.

"I also have a ceremony to perform. Yesterday, Blackfire and Ebonypaw bravely fought off a FrostClan patrol though they both suffered greatly. Today, we honor Ebonypaw even though she is confined to the medicine cat den. Foxflicker has done all he can and continues to treat her wounds, but her life hangs by a thread." He took a breath, watching the faces of his clanmates, "If she is to join our ancestors, she should join as a full warrior. In recognition of her bravery and loyalty, Ebonypaw will be honored as Ebonyheart, a warrior of EmberClan."

"Ebonyheart! Ebonyheart! Ebonyheart!" the clan chanted her name as loud as a queen would her own kit's, even Crowstar joined in with them. When the cheering finally died down, he dismissed his clan and leapt down from Rockpile. Foxflicker was staring at him from the entrance of the medicine cat den, his usually bright green eyes clouded with exhaustion. As the black tom approached they both dipped their heads.

"Crowstar?" a very weak and very strained mew came from inside, Foxflicker stepped aside to allow his leader in. Crowstar forced himself not to flinch at the sight of the marred she-cat, lowering his head so they were eye level. Her golden eyes were tearful as she faintly smiled at him, her almost hoarse voice just above a whisper, "Thank you…"

"You deserve it, Ebonyheart. Now, rest so you can heal and take care of your clan." He said, softly touching his nose to her shoulder. As she started to raise her head to return the gesture he bent so she wouldn't have to do much other than tilt her head slightly up. That was the greatest sign of respect between two EmberClan cats, it always had been and was usually only used for new cats taking on high positions…but Crowstar believed this she-cat, this Black Cat who would probably be scarred for the rest of her life if she could even manage to live, had truly earned the gesture.

The black tom turned to leave as the she-cat curled back into her nest, finding Foxflicker giving him a somewhat confused stare. He didn't have to explain himself, so he started to walk past the tortoiseshell tom. But an all-too-familiar pair of murky green eyes stopped him.

It was _her. _Why was she in the medicine cat den? Why _now_ of all times? He froze as these questions raced through his mind and his kit stared at him.

Those eyes, those murky green eyes that made his heart twist with pain, regret, and even pity for her. Crowstar found them staring at him, wanting answers to questions he didn't want to think about. He felt his eye twitch as his mind whirled, he couldn't take this. Then, she opened her mouth to speak.

_No, no, StarClan, please don't talk._ He pushed past the medicine cat, hurriedly went back to his den, and curled up in a tight ball. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to deal with this anymore…to deal with _her_. He soon fell into an uncomfortable, twitchy sleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a misty clearing. Stars hung in the sky as drifted down towards the hidden grasses. Out of the fog stalked a familiar cat, a sleek but muscular black tom with fierce golden eyes. His name was Thistletalon, a renowned hero in EmberClan…but Crowstar knew him as his father and, at times, his worst nightmare.

"What kind of a leader are you?" the starry tom spat, ears flattening. "You ran from a _kit_."

"Do you have any idea what she's been doing to me?" Crowstar defended himself, trying not to shrink as he watched the anger and disappointment in his father's eyes.

"Do you think I care, Crow_kit_?" the black tom retorted in his usual growl. Thistletalon had always been an intimidating, calculating, almost terrifying figure in Crowstar's life…but now he was trying the leader's temper.

"I'm trying-" Crowstar began, exasperation making his voice more strained than the calm he'd intended.

"You're failing." Thistletalon cut in, eyes narrowing as he matter-of-factly degraded his kin. Crowstar couldn't take this, not after today.

"She's torn me apart, Thistletalon!" Crowstar finally yowled at the tom, sorrowful anger and simple exasperation driving him to snap at a cat he'd never had the guts to argue with. "I can't even look at her without losing a bit of my sanity! I'm slipping! And it's _your _fault. I _knew _Nightlily was not the cat to have my kits but you and Ravencall _insisted _I carry on the mousebrained Tradition!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted it. Thistletalon leapt and pinned him in one easy movement, snarling at his kit.

"You're a disgrace, I don't know why we even bothered with you." The starry warrior snarled, his large paw holding the black leader down by the throat, "Look at you, you can't even defend yourself."

Crowstar gasped as the weight left his neck, allowing him to breathe. He forced himself to his paws as he began to tremble with a revived fear of his father. His father had been like this since he had become an apprentice, before that he was just strict and almost cold toward the kit.

"Get out of my sight." Thistletalon growled. Crowstar opened his eyes, painfully taking in the late evening light. It was almost time to leave, so he forced himself to his paws only to find he'd torn his nest to bits as his conscious body had wrestled to breathe. He shook out the bits of moss from his fur and slunk out of his den. As his lanky form emerged, he forced himself to stand tall and proud.

"Cats of EmberClan, it's time we leave for the gathering." He announced, watching as the cats he had called gathered around him. He led the patrol out, into the forest. Now he had to face Ripplestar and attempt to have a peaceful gathering when her warriors had nearly killed one of his best warriors and an apprentice. He knew this wouldn't be pleasant. Dread filled him as he saw the familiar clearing where the two clans met to hold a gathering.

He leapt onto the large boulder where the leaders sat, holding his head high as cats from both clans looked up at him. There was an obvious tension, especially as Rainpaw glared at the FrostClan cats. The fluffy black tom was Ebonyheart's littermate, he had every right to be infuriated with the cats who nearly killed her. He caught sight of Blizzardscar, the muscular white tom had a fresh scar running across his cheek. Crowstar assumed he had been one of the cats to jump Blackfire and Ebonyheart.

"Let the gathering begin!" he yowled, silencing the murmuring cats and looking expectantly at Ripplestar. The silver tabby she-cat's tail flicked as she addressed the clans, her bi-colored gaze scanning the gathered cats.

"FrostClan is well. We're well-fed and we're thriving. Wingkit was born to Blizzardscar and Lightwind, Dawnsong has moved into the nursery as well." She began carefully, then her eyes narrowed, "We did have a skirmish when we found a warrior and apprentice over the borderline, but it was quickly settled."

"You foxheart!" Rainpaw snarled, "You almost killed my sister!"

"Rainpaw!" Crowstar hissed, but the bristling tom remained glaring at the tabby leader. Ripplestar's tail lashed. He continued anyway, "EmberClan is well fed and thriving as well, Nightlily has had her kits. Blackfire is recovering from the skirmish, and Ebonyheart was named a warrior for her bravery. I don't believe they crossed the border, nor do I believe that a lone pair of cats simply out to train deserved to be jumped by a patrol of ruthless warriors."

Ripplestar opened her mouth to make a snappy remark but Crowstar cut her off with a growl, his voice taking a dangerous tone, "If FrostClan ever pulls a mousebrained stunt like that again, we won't hesitate to spill blood." He snarled before turning back to the clans, "The gathering is over!"

Crowstar and his clanmates left the clearing, fur bristling and tails lashing. Their counterpart clan stormed off as well. Crowstar wanted nothing more than to claw Ripplestar's ears off, but he tried to remain calm. Thornmask padded up to him, icy eyes sympathetic.

"Do you want me to put you on a hunting patrol tonight?" he asked quietly. Crowstar looked at his long time friend tiredly.

"Thank you, Thornmask, but I'd rather sleep tonight." His deputy nodded and slowed to rejoin his daughter. Ringpaw was a spitting image of Thornmask, though maybe a bit more petite and feminine. They shared the same icy eyes and tawny fur striped with black. They had the same lean, lithe builds and long limbs. He sighed as an image of _her _flashed in his mind.

_Why couldn't __**she**__ have just been a Black Cat?_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Read and review:) I had to do another cat's perspective and Artemis made a comment about Crowstar, so I decided to devote a chapter from his point of view.

Alright, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

**Viva La Vinny**


End file.
